When a fisherman is fishing all day, there are many times when he does not want to hold his rod and reel but would like to continue fishing. The usual practice under such circumstances is to cut a branch from a nearby bush or tree with a V-shaped branching area, and point the other end of the branch, which might be 18 inches or 2 feet long, and implant the pointed end into the ground, with the V-shaped portion of the branch extending upwardly to hold the shaft of the fishing rod. However, as more stringent environmental regulations have come into existence, with the cutting of shrubs and trees being prohibited, fishermen must look to other arrangements for supporting their fishing rods. Up to the present time, no simple, lightweight, and compact arrangements have been available to fulfill this need.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple, compact, foldable fishing rod support which is convenient to use, reliable, and inexpensive.